


Bug Munching

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, And The Fact That He Canonically Munches Down On Some Bugs Will Never Cease To Make Me Laugh, Established Relationship, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Mean They're Eating Bugs In This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is The Mom Friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi Regrets Everything, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Clones Are Pretty Ride Or Die, This Is STUPID, Unplanned Pregnancy, bug eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: When the 212th & 501st get low on their rations, Anakin provides them with an alternate source of protein until the Council can send them more. Obi-Wan resists...until he doesn't.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 12
Kudos: 444





	Bug Munching

Obi-Wan shook his head as he observed the remainder of the their supplies. When the Council had suggested that the 501st and 212th venture to Jakku in order to do qhat was supposed to be a quick scouting mission, he had assumed that they would acknowledge the lack of natural resources and make the changes to their usual rations to accommodate their situation. Clearly that had not been the case. While most of the clones were out venturing the sandy villages, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody had allotted to stay behind with Obi-Wan and do an inventory of the entire ship. To their surprise, water was abundant. That was a relief. At least they didn't have to go scrounging around to try and find some water source but that was the only good news. Cody finished up his count of the ration bars and poked his head up from behind the half-empty crates, "Rations are wearing thin." He stated. "We'll have to get in touch with the Council. See if they can send more. Though it's going to be a rough night."

"What do we have?" Ahsoka asked. 

Cody glanced back down at the numbers he'd just crunched, "A couple of bars but nothing containing much protein." 

"Protein?" Anakin asked, a smirk appearing on his face. "I have an idea."

The younger Jedi did not need to say anything for Obi-Wan to know exactly what he was thinking. He groaned and put his head in his hands, "Oh no." 

Anakin ignored him and threw his arms around his padawan and second-in-command's shoulders, "Ahsoka, Rex, gather up the men. We're going to dig up some grub!"

"He means that literally." Obi-Wan pointed out but, once again, his pleas fell on deaf ears so he shouted after the retreating trio. "I am not eating bugs Anakin!"

Without turning around his mate called back to him, "Fine then. If you're going to be whiney about it you can have my rations." 

"I'm not being-" Obi-Wan tried to argue but Anakin was already gone. The Jedi Master sighed and leaned back against the crates. He really should have seen this coming. It seemed like every time they were stationed on some desert planet, Anakin found a way to snack on some bugs fully aware that it grossed Obi-Wan out. Well, better get prepared to see his Alpha munching down on a bunch of gross bugs that he dug up from force knows where. 

Cody squeezed his way back out from behind the crates to stand next to his commanding officer and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, offering him a comforting squeeze, "Sir, may I ask you something a little personal?"

"Go ahead Cody."

"Do you ever just stand back and think that's the guy I mated? All the people in the Galaxy and I picked that one?"

"...Why don't you go get the rations ready to distribute?"

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the large wooden bowl placed in the middle of the table. Inside were a bunch of squirming, wriggling beetles that Anakin and his little reconnaissance crew had managed to gather up and bring back. All around him the clones, Ahsoka, and Anakin happily scooped up the little creepy-crawlies and gobbled them down. When Anakin had suggested eating bugs, he had assumed that it would only be the alpha eating. He really had not been expecting _everyone_ to jump in. "Is it me? I'm beginning to feel like it's me."

"Bugs are considered a delicacy on my home planet." Ahsoka reasoned. And while she had not been on Shili for some time now, the Council had allowed to her to explore, learn about, and enjoy Togrutan culture. That, just so happened, to involve occasionally eating certain types of insects. She scooped up a couple more beetles, dodging the hands of several clones as they moved in to pick some up for themselves. 

Anakin hummed in agreement, "And when you're a slave kid living off scraps, you develop a taste for them. I don't make fun of you for that weird Stewjoni thing you always make." He added with a mouth full of chewed-up beetles. 

"Haggis." Obi-Wan supplied. It was not difficult to know which dish Anakin was referring to. The man was not the pickiest eater when it came to food and would normally guzzle down anything his mate set down in front of him as if he had just spent ten days in the Tattooine desert without a single morsel. All except for the haggis which would make him gasp and gag and sulk and result in Obi-Wan eating both of their portions. Not that he minded. "And it is delicious." Anakin rolled his eyes and scooped another handful of black little beetles out of the bowl and shoved them wriggling and chirping into his mouth with a sickening crunch. Obi-Wan could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat and quickly looked away, "You keep that up and I am never kissing you again." 

With his back still to Anakin, Obi-Wan took another bite of his ration bar determined to get through this meal and gain the necessary calories to get him through the evening. Not that three ration bars constituted much of a meal. Obi-Wan sighed and risked a glance back at his mate and their friends, still happily biting down on beetles and worms, when something caught his attention. Something that smelled...sweet. He sniffed at the air, trying to locate the source, and stopped when he was able to piece it together. The bugs. "...Do they always smell like that?"

"Smell?" Ahsoka asked not sure if she had heard her grandmaster right. Perhaps it was a Stewjoni thing but to her, the bugs had always been without scent. "No, bugs don't normally smell-"

Slowly Obi-Wan extended his hand out and selected a beetle that had been trying to climb the side of the bowl to freedom up. He hesitated for a second before closing his eyes and popping the bug into his mouth. He chewed quickly, wanting to get over the crunch, and swallowed. The Jedi Master opened his eyes, looked at the faces of his men, and spoke, "It's...good!" He exclaimed and started to shovel handfuls of bugs into his mouth. They tasted like a well-cooked steak, like one of his favorite dishes to get at Dex's after a long night on Coruscant, and quite similar to the haggis he would make for him and Anakin. After a couple of mouthfuls, Obi-Wan became aware of the fact that the others had stopped reaching into the bowl and were now all staring at him as if he yanked his skin off to reveal General Grievous. He looked between Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Clones, "...What?"

Rex spoke first, "You're eating bugs."

"And?"

"For the entire time we've been mated you swore you'd leave me if I didn't wash my mouth out after every time I ate a bug. And you're just-" Anakin piped up and tried to make a gesture demonstrating the uncharacteristic bout of bug-related gluttony that his mate was currently undergoing. Obi-Wan didn't say anything and popped yet another beetle into his mouth. "Are you feeling okay?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I'm fine." 

"You just always found them disgusting. Even when not being eaten. Do you have any idea how many bugs and spiders I had to kill for you over the years?" Cody asked. Any time some little insect of arachnid found its way onto their ship and across Obi-Wan's path, his second-in-command was inevitably the one to kill it or shoo it away. To see the man who recoiled any time he saw a bug scuttling around shoving fistfuls into his mouth was, to say the very least, unnerving. 

"They just smelled good. Is it really that big of a deal?"

Kix shrugged himself and plucked a little bug out of the bowl for himself, "Maybe he's pregnant." He suggested and, just like that, it felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Dozens of pairs of eyes landed on the medic who continued to scoop up individual bugs and pop them into his mouth. It took him a second to recognize the stunned looks he was getting from the rest of the group. He swallowed the bug he had been eating and quickly explained himself, "I mean General Skywalker likes bugs. Any of his spawn would probably like bugs too. If he was it could explain why-"

Obi-Wan shot up, jumping to his feet and yanking on Anakin's arm to get him up too. He spoke hurriedly, in a way that was normally reserved for the height of battles, "We need to go to the medbay. Right now."

"Kriffing hell are you serious?" Anakin asked which Obi-Wan confirmed with yet another strong yank on his arm. That was enough for him. Skywalker was up and grabbing Kix by the collar, nearly knocking over the bowl of beetles in the process. "Kix!" He shouted and if his voice wavered when he spoke, no one dared to comment on it. "Come on! You gotta do a blood test!" 

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his mate's arm, shaking his head, "I swear by the force Anakin Skywalker if this is how I find out about my firstborn child..." 

Ahsoka watched the trio disappear out of the sliding mess hall doors and turned her attention back to Anakin & Obi-Wan's second-in-command. Reaching into the bowl, she snatched up the last of the beetles and tossed it into her mouth with an all too satisfying crunch. Though she had not said anything to either her master or her grandmaster, she had a feeling that this would be happening soon. Her quarters were directly next to theirs and it seemed like both men tended to forget that fact during the night if the constant moaning, groaning, and thumping of the headboard against their shared wall was anything to go off of. Oh well. It was going to make an interesting story to tell the little buggers whenever they showed up. With a smirk, she told the two clones, "When you call the council to talk about rations let them know that we're going to need a replacement general."


End file.
